poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventure/"Welcome to CarGo"
This is how the new adventure and "Welcome to CarGo" goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To CarGo. film begins with Ryan reading a book Ryan F-Freeman: And that was how Riannuva came to being. Ranyx: Wow. Is this "Riannuva" a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: NEXO Toa Knight of Light? Yeah. Ranyx: NEXO Toa Knight? Matau T. Monkey: It's a mix of a NEXO Knight and a Toa. Roxanne: Wow. By the way. We could go and see what Ratchet is up to. Ratchet: Ryan! Guys! Come look at this! red dot blinks on the computer screen Ranyx: Looks like Arcee found something. Ratchet: Indeed a key to another world. Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like our lucky day. in vehicle mode, drives through the Groundbridge Matau T. Monkey: A motorbike with a car headlight? transforms Arcee: Not just any headlight but a key to another world. Roxanne: Looks like we need to find the door it works with. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. Why does these world keys a bit like the Cyber Planet Keys? When my friend Starscream and I got Primus' spark power I got... got... big. Twilight Sparkle: Can't we just cut the chatter and move it already? Evil Ryan: Okay. Ryan transforms into a ford focus Rianna F-Fiona: Come on. Roxanne: Let's see. to the left with the key glows black and dark blue Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Looks like we are close. Like Master Ryan going all smitten kitten on Kurumi. Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Confound it. Confound it all! Ranyx: chuckles Oh look. There is the Shadowbolt and the Swan Princess. Roxanne: Shadowbolt and Swan Princess? Sci-Ryan: Me and Odette. Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Odette. How are you and Sci-Ryan? Odette: We're fine. Ryan F-Freeman: We need to find the door that this headlight works with. Sci-Ryan: Really? I think it's like that letter Odette wrote. Star Song: And when does Ryan turn into a swan? Odette: When Nightmare Moon cast the spell on him. Anyways, time to find that door. lead them into the building Crash Bandicoot: Oh. You found it? Rigby (EG): Hey, sis. How did this carlight be the key? Odette: Let me show you. the key from Arcee and puts it the door Matau T. Monkey: It fits. Evil Ryan: Nice. Evil Anna: I guess Jessie Primefan helped Ryan and Odette back in her world. But. What outfit does she wear? Jessie Primefan: Let's just get to the world we need to go to. Ryan Tokisaki: Ladies first. Sunset Shimmer: Alright. goes in Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Too bad Megatron is not here. Jessie Primefan: Actually he is here. He's right behind me. looks behind him and screams Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me! Transform! Megatron: Relax, didn't mean to scare you. Evil Ryan: transforms It's ok. I don't know why is at Jessie Primefan That girl a siren. Jessie Primefan: I'm a techno-siren. Ryan F-Freeman: A techno-siren? Who made you? And are you born a human then turn siren? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. eyes glow yellow Ryan F-Freeman: Why are your eyes glowing? eyes glow green Sci-Ryan: Why are thier eyes glowing? Evil Anna: I don't know. Jessie Primefan: Well. My and Ryan's eyes are glowing because we are reading each other's thoughts. Thomas: Wow. Evil Anna: What are you reading? Jessie Primefan: I'm seeing his past adventures. puts his hand on Ryan and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light called "The battle between good and evil" Takanuva: You and your allies can no longer hide in shadow. Riannuva: That's right. Makuta: voice We are shadow. The shadow that guards the gate. Now, give Sunset to me and run along. Or accept your doom. Takanuva: We are done running. Riannuva: Mata Nui will be awakened to this day. Crash Bandicoot: Hali! Summon the Matoran. Hali: It's done. off Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan and the NEXO Toa Knight of Light. Makuta: And the Toa of light. Master Xehanort: How brave are you. Makuta: But, at heart. You and the NEXO Toa are still just Takua and Rianna. The Prime-Princess. Romeo (PJ Masks): You failed to save your sister and Jala. Tirek: You didn't warn them eather. Kaos: Maybe for you big downfall. Makuta: A simple game of Koli. Win and you and your friends try to open the gate. When you loss. I'll have that mask and Sunset Shimmer on my side. Sunset Shimmer: I will never join you. Ryan Tokisaki: So here is the deal, Makuta. If you and your team win, I will surrender Sunset and Ryan to you. But, if you lose. You will be destroyed by my two friends. Master Xehanort: Deal. Riannuva: We will not her sword lose. Takanuva: Yeah. the same eyes turn normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Rianna F-Fiona: You ok? What did you see? Cody Fairbrother: I saw what happened in Bionicle one. Casey Fairbrother: So. What happened to Rianna in that scene? Evil Ryan: Well. After you and Jala risked your lives to save Takua and Rianna, she became a Toa. Casey Fairbrother: You mean... Evil Ryan: Yeah. to the door Now let's go. walks in Matau T. Monkey: Come on. in gets a vision of Ryan and Juniper Montage with a magic mirror Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. How did you get that? Juniper Montage: I found it when I was little. Ryan F-Freeman: What does it do? Juniper Montage: It makes your reflection look like what you wanna be in the future. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I guess I could say "Mirror, mirror in her hand, who is the most famous pop star in the land". looks in the mirror and see himself as a pop star like Ember Mclain Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. reality, Ryan is bonked on the head by Optimus Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Thanks. I needed that. Ratchet: That's my line! Ryan F-Freeman: I saw myself as a pop star. Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. to the door Now, let's cut the chit-chat and move it. go in and arrive in the countryside near a road Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Mattis T. Monkey: Wait, look. black car with eyes and a mouth speeds past Emmet: Who was that? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a car. And it's faster then the equal pony here. Starlight Glimmer: Hey! Ryan Tokisaki: sing-song Someone has anger issues. Evil Ryan: chuckles Ryan means Ryalight Glimmer the Equal Pony, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Come on. Let's follow that car. hugs Starlight and turns to his anthro form follow the car to a city filled with cars with eyes and mouths Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. They look like they are from Cars world. Remind me to be your bodygaurd when Megatron tell me. Megatron: Ahem, they are not from Cars world. Tokiman. Matau T. Monkey: And in the episode The Ex-Files on World Tour. I said this one. a recording I defeated Megatron. I planted the device that overload his system. His fate was sealed before he got to Area 52. Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. You are a bit like... like.... points at the cars who have begun singing Dannt Carbunkle: Welcome to Cargo~ My hometown~ Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Collide Bandicoot: They can sing? Sci-Ryan: First the Midnight Sparkle mishap and now singing cars? Car 1: Full of friendly autos~ Car 2: Red and green and brown~ Car 3: The residents are pretty swell and I can tell I know them well~ Ryan Tokisaki: Oh boy. Car 4: The children here are well behaved~ Car 5: But I wish the streets were better paved~ CarGo Residents: CarGo, CarGo~ It's a backwater town~ With some keep going up and others going down~ CarGo, CarGo~ To us, it's very clear~ If this is where you live, you'd be home by now~ Cause we'll be very near~ Matau T. Monkey: Something tells me this is not the Cars world I remember. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts